


Au about a competent Dumbledore

by metalbutterflies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalbutterflies/pseuds/metalbutterflies
Summary: A little story, where I explore how the books events would have been different, if Dumbledore had been as great as I thought he was, when I read the books for the first time.





	

The day had been chaotic for Dumbledore, first the sad news of Lily’s and James’s deaths, then the wonderful news of Voldemord’s death or as Dumbledore liked to call it voldemort’s defeat, and the socking news of Harry’s survival. Dumbledore had been busy making sure that Voldemort was really dead, taking care of Harry’s future and going to few delightful parties and taking care of the somber task of telling people about Lily and James’s deaths. 

He had decided that the safest place for harry would be with his aunt, Petunia but telling about it to the few people he trusted had not gone over well.   
“With muggles! The wizarding community could protect him with a dozen protection spells. Remus and Sirius could raise him in Grimmaudplace or somewhere with even more security, and you are going to send him off unprotected with a bunch of muggles?” Severus had said.   
“You would put the muggles and Harry in danger.” Mrs. Weasley had said,   
“They won’t understand him at all” professor McGonagall had said.   
Of course Dumbledore had already considered those things, but convincing everyone else about it had been hard.

Now the day after Dumbledore was about to deliver Harry to Petunia’s care. He had dressed in his best muggle disguise when he knocked on Harry’s aunt’s door. 

Petunia opened the door expecting Vernon to have forgotten something. Behind the door however wasn’t her lovely normal husband. She was quite sure that the only thing he had in common with Vernon was that they were both male. The man had dressed in a sky blue tuxedo with a green tie. He had long silver hair that matched exactly his long silver beard that he had swept over his shoulder. He had a sleeping infant in his arms and round sunglasses. Petunia’s jaw clenched she knew exactly what kind of person she was dealing with.   
“What, do you think you are doing? In broad daylight dressed up like male lady gaga on drugs.” She snapped. “What will the neighbors think? I suppose Lily send you.” The man smiled sadly “after a fashion. May I come in?” “If you must” Petunia glared.

The man walked in the living room, like he knew the house and sat down. “I am afraid I have some bad news, you should probably sit down.” Petunia was a little offended to be treated as a guest in her own house, but sat anyway. “I am sad to tell you, that your sister, Lily and her husband are both dead.” Petunia was expecting the man to give her some insipid news about her sister, possibly divorcing her husband, or getting an invitation to Harry’s birthday party. She was geared up for a fight, or maybe just scoffing at the news and throwing the man out. She was not ready for this. 

True, she had resented Lily for being different and for leaving her behind, to go and learn how to make hamsters out of teacups, how to communicate with merfolk and how to kill people with a word. And she had resented Lily from the day she had first stepped in a train and left Petunia behind. But however resentful Petunia became she knew that behind the resentment she still loved her sister, and the news of her death hurt. Petunia had deep down wished that she and Lily could one day grow as close as they had once been.   
“How?” ”Voldemort killed them” Dumbledore answered “it wasn’t painful.” He added. Petunia didn’t cry, or show outward any sign of her emotions, truth be told she didn’t understand her emotions at all. After some time Dumbledore continued “I came in person, because Lily’s son, Harry needs a home.” “And you thought that I would do?” Petunia asked absent mindedly. “Yes” Dumbledore smiled relieved as everything seemed to go as planned. “No” Petunia said snapping back to the moment “He will be a freak like you and his father. I won’t have him affecting Dudley or living under my roof like your folk. Send him to his father’s family, or his godfather, anywhere but here.” Dumbledore’s expression fell. “I am afraid no one else will do. You see, as lily died to protect her son she used old magic to protect Harry. As long as he can call your home his home he will be safe. No one can fatally harm him.” “You are wizards; use another spell to protect him.” Petunia snarled. ”I could but no spell could protect Harry as well as this one does.” Dumbledore answered calmly. “Why should I care about him, I hardly cared about Lily.” “True but Having Harry grow up safe and happy were your sister’s last wish. Even though you can’t make up with your sister anymore, you can take care of Harry for her. It will only be for the next 10 years and 6 summers.” Dumbledore answered. Petunia thought about it. “But what about Vernon” She asked. Dumbledore smiled soothingly, “I can write him a letter to explain if you don’t want to. After what felt like hours of negotiations, Petunia gave in and promised to take care of Harry. She took the baby in her arms and looked at the baby. She didn’t seem to know what to make of him. On one hand he was innocent baby just like her dear Dudley, but on the other hand he was as much of a freak as the old man sitting opposite. The ugly lighting shaped scar on his forehead disgusted her and she pulled at the baby’s blankets to try to cover it up.


End file.
